


For Anna

by seleniticexplorer



Series: Bioshock one-shots [6]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy AU, Kid-Anna, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy fic in an alternate universe where Booker is a single dad in the modern day trying his best by his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Anna

“Papa, can you help me please?”   
Booker turned from the cabinet he had been repairing, three nails dangling from his teeth. “Nn? Wha’s up, baby girl?” he called, setting the hammer and then the nails down on the countertop before making his way to the bathroom.

Anna was standing in front of the mirror, struggling with a lumpy knot of wet hair and towel perched precariously on her head. Bathwater was dripping down her button nose, which was scrunched up in concentration, but she had dried off and was already in her pajamas.

“What’re you up to, monkey?” Booker asked with a barely concealed grin as he crouched beside his daughter.

“When I went to Meg and Sarah Gabel’s sleepover last week their mama put our hair up in towels to dry like big girls do,” Anna explained, still diligently fighting the quickly melting lump on her head.

Booker gently intervened, untangling the towel and shaking it out. “Uh-huh.”

“I tried and I tried and I just can’t do it, Papa.” Anna shook her head emphatically, her blue eyes troubled. “Do you remember how?”

Booker did remember that his wife Annabelle had used to put her hair up in a towel after a shower, but as far as he was concerned, she did it by magic. “Um… I’m afraid I don’t know either, baby girl… But I can still help you dry it if you like.”

Anna bit her lip - a sure sign of disappointment - but nodded. 

Booker hung up Anna’s towel, which was wet and wrinkly from her efforts, and grabbed a fresh one. Hoping to cheer her up, he gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Tomorrow we’ll do it up in that fancy way, mm?”

Beaming, Anna nodded. “Thanks, Papa!”

As Booker began rubbing her head down with the fresh towel, Anna cried, “Make the airplane noise, Papa!”

Booker chuckled. “Ok, monkey - don’t lose your balance.” He started rubbing the moisture out of her hair faster, making a silly airplane sound as he did so. Anna burst out laughing under the towel, grabbing his shirt to stop herself from falling over. 

When he was done, Booker peeked under the towel and kissed Anna on the nose. “Time for bed, baby?”

“Bedtime!”

“Ok, brush your teeth and I’ll come tuck you in.”

Twenty minutes later, after Anna had been tucked in and had her bedtime story, Booker returned to the kitchen. He glanced at the nails and hammer on the counter. Lips pursed, he paused for a moment, then went to his office. He had more important things to attend to.

After turning on the light and sitting down at his desk, he turned on his laptop and opened a new internet tab.

He wasn’t sure how long learning this towel magic was going to take, but for Anna, he would always find a way.


End file.
